Getting into the Christmas Spirit
by Gavzilla
Summary: Roll is usually the most energetic on Christmas, but this year, she's quite and wants to be alone. After Mayl tries to talk to her during Yai's yearly Christmas Eve party, she sends Megaman to try and figure out why she's so upset.


Man! It's been like MONTHS since I've uploaded a fanfic! I've been working on School, BETA's for Ghost501, and working on some major projects I've got planned to upload in the future.

Let's hope I'm not TO late for a Christmas fanfic, because I've just finished this one.

Man... it's taking me longer and longer to write these things. It took me about TWO WEEKS to write this short, slightly rushed, 1,500 word story.

Let's hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Roll stood on the balcony looking out into the snowy night. Standing there in a copybot, not knowing what emotion to feel. Everyone's in Yai's house enjoying their christmas eve, but Roll... she just wanted to get away from everyone, getting lost in her thoughts.<p>

"Roll? Are you alright?" Mayl asked as she walked out onto the balcony. "I'm... I'm doing ok." Roll said as she turned to look at Mayl, "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, first things first, it's Christmas Eve." Mayl said. "What does that have to do with anything?" Roll questioned. "You're always so happy and jolly. Not like you're never happy and jolly," Mayl answered, "You're just more happy and jolly than normal on Christmas."

"I'm just a little tired out." Roll said. "Now that's one stretch of an excuse." Mayl said.

"What do you want?" Roll said, a little annoyed. "You've been out here for about an hour now," Mayl said, "You do know there's a party going on inside, right?"

"I know..." Roll mumbled. "Is there something wrong?" Mayl asked with concern in her voice.

"No." Roll said. "I'm your operator." Mayl said with a comforting tone, "You can talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Roll replied. "Do you want me to get Megaman?" Mayl asked, "I think you would be more comfortable with Me-"

"**DON'T**!..." Roll snapped, "Don't bring Megaman into this..."

Mayl stood next to Roll with a shocked expression on her face.

"Did something happen between you and Megaman?" Mayl said, "You only ever call him 'Megaman' when you're upset with him."

"No." Roll replied, "It's... I'm just not in a good mood right now."

"Wouldn't Megaman help with that?" Mayl questioned, "If I'm in a bad mood, Lan always finds a way to cheer me up."

"Well, I'm glad that Lan does that for you." Roll said. "Well, doesn't Megaman help you whenever you're feeling down?" Mayl asked.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Roll sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're so upset." Mayl replied.

"Well cut it out!" Roll snapped again, "And please! Leave me alone..."

Mayl slowly backed up from where she was originally standing, before turning, and walking back into the banquet hall where the party was being hosted. She immediately went to go seek out Megaman, who was in a copybot, talking to Lan.

"So where's your date?" Megaman teased. "I don't know..." Lan said as he surveyed the area around them, "But I don't see yours anywhere near either."

"She might be talking to Mayl privately about something." Megaman proposed, "Whenever one disappears, the other disappears with her."

"Megaman!" Mayl said as she ran up to the both of them. "Well we found one of them." Megaman chuckled as he looked at his brother.

"Something's going on with Roll!" Mayl said with panic in her voice, "I've never seen her like this before, and when I went to confront her about her behavior she started to get all defensive, and she won't tell me what's wrong, and I'm really worried about her, and-"

"Mayl!" Lan said as he placed both his hands on her shoulders, "You need to calm down."

"I'm sorry..." Mayl said as she grabbed and held on to one of Lan's hands, "I'm just really worried about Roll."

"Where is she?" Megaman asked, "I'll see if I can talk to her."

"She's standing outside on the balcony." Mayl said, "But be careful! She told me not to tell you!"

"I will." Megaman said as he started to make his way over to the balcony.

* * *

><p>"Roll?" Megaman asked with innocence in his voice, "What are you doing out here?"<p>

"I told Mayl not to bring you into this." Roll said plainly. "What do you mean?" Megaman said trying not to blow the rest of his cover.

"Don't try to hide it." Roll objected. "What's wrong?" Megaman asked.

"Megaman please..." Roll said. "Please what?" Megaman said, "Something's wrong, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Are you upset with me?" Megaman proposed, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Megaman!" Roll shouted. Megaman stepped back, awestruck.

"Roll..." Megaman spoke in a soft tone.

"..."

"I'm not going to step down that easily." Megaman continued, "And you know it."

"..."

"So please, tell me what's wrong." Megaman begged. Roll didn't reply. She turned, looked at Megaman, then started her way back into the banquet hall.

"Roll!" Megaman shouted at her. Roll didn't stop tho, she just kept on walking.

Megaman started to panic. He was really worried about Roll, and didn't know how to get her attention. If Mayl had problems with her, then what could he do? From the brief description Mayl gave him and Lan, she got more information out of Roll then he did. She even told Mayl not to tell him, so what could she be so upset about?

"Roll! Will you listen to me!?" Megaman shouted. He was starting to get aggravated, pissed off that Roll was being difficult. All she had to do was just tell Mayl and Megaman what was wrong, and they could figure out a fix, but no!

Roll stopped in her tracks. Everyone in the banquet hall stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on them. Mayl and Lan looked intently at the two, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe telling him was a bad thing after all..." Mayl spoke softly to Lan.

Roll slowly turned and made complete eye contact with Megaman.

"What's wrong with you?" Megaman repeated, completely ignoring the fact that they were causing a scene.

"Wrong?" Roll replied, "Nothing's wrong! Why do I have to keep telling you guys this!"

"But I'm concerned with you Roll!" Megaman said, "You're always so happy and joyful on Christmas! What happened?"

Roll looked at the floor. She couldn't even look at Megaman anymore.

"_What IS wrong with me?" _Roll thought to herself. Roll started to become a little light headed. She looked at the surroundings around her, trying to get a grasp on the situation she was in. Tears started to form in her eyes. She felt weak, defenseless, wanted to be in Megaman's arms, to get away from the situation she was in.

"I... I don't know what's wrong anymore!" Roll shouted as she burst into tears.

"Roll!?" Megaman shouted as he ran towards her. Roll collapsed to the ground, crying into her hands.

"I'm here for you Roll." Megaman said as he scooped her up in his hands. "I'm sorry Mega!" Roll cried into his chest, "I was so scared!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore." Megaman comforted. "Mega... the reason why I was so upset..." Roll said between waves of tears.

"It's ok Roll." Megaman repeated, "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I'm afraid of the future." Roll continued. "The future?" Megaman asked.

"I want Lan and Mayl to have a long joyful and happy future, Mega." Roll said. "W- What?" Lan said.

"I'm afraid of the stupid things you guys might do." Roll lectured, "Lan and Mayl look so happy together, and I don't want that to end prematurely."

"Roll..." Mayl said as she clinged to Lan even more. She started to get tears in her eyes as well.

"Is this what you were so upset about?" Megaman asked. "Yes." Roll said, "I was so mad when I heard about what you and Lan did recently. Risking both of your lives over something like that!"

"Roll... I'm so sorry." Megaman said, "Is that why you didn't want Mayl to tell me about anything that was happening?"

"Yes." Roll said, still crying. "Roll it's ok." Lan said trying to comfort her still.

"Roll, I'm going to promise you this," Megaman proposed, "I assure you, Lan and Mayl are going to have a long prosperous life together."

"But... it's not just them..." Roll stuttered, "I don't want us to end prematurely either."

"We're not going to end prematurely either." Megaman said confidently. "How can you be so sure?" Roll questioned.

"Roll, I love you." Megaman confessed, "And Lan loves Mayl just as much."

"That's right!" Lan said as he put his arm around Mayl. "What... what does that mean?" Roll asked confused.

"You can throw me off the edges of this Earth, and I will still find my way back to you!" Megaman explained. "Really?" Roll said.

"That's right!" Lan spoke up, "No exploding castles, wounds, or diseases can take us out that easy!"

"So... you'll always be there for us?" Roll said. "Me and Lan both." Megaman smiled down at her.

"Mega?" Roll said. "Yes?" Megaman replied.

"I love you so much." Roll smiled. "That's the Roll I know and love." Megaman smiled back.

"So how about we get you back into the Christmas Spirit?" Megaman asked. "I would love that." Roll said as she lifted her head and locked both of their heads in a kiss.


End file.
